Parece que también me gustas
by Hel P. Maxwell
Summary: Nai piensa que Gareki lo ignora pero no sabe que este lo ama con locura. Trata de decircelo pero siempre se ve interrumpido hasta que no aguanta y se lo dice de una manera extraña.
1. ¿Celos?

Parece que me gustas.

Capitulo 1: Celos.

-Gareki~- El pelinegro ni se molestaba en mirar a la persona que se quejaba enfrente suyo. Evadiendo lo, la razón era simple: Nai quería que Gareki durmiera con él pues una fea pesadilla había hecho que el peliblanco no conciliara el sueño.

-No quiero Nai!- Gritó como si estuviera haciendo un berrinche, propio de Gareki en momentos en los que lo obligaban a hacer cosas que le resultaran vergonzosas.

-Por favor...- Nai se vio interrumpido ya que una almohada había sido aventada contra su cara no permitiendole continuar con su insistencia. A un que la aventó despacio (al menos lo suficiente para no tirar a Nai), sabía que el menor era muy delicado y nunca haría nada que le causara daño.

-No!- Gareki negó rotundo a lo que el peliblanco se resigno con un sentimiento que estaba seguro experimentaba por primera vez... No nada más y nada menos que enojo, si, por primera vez Nai sentía enojo de algo, que Gareki no quisiera dormir con él le molesto y que desde hace algún tiempo tiene la sensación de que el pelinegro lo evita, lo ignora, huye de él, no le molesta de esto si no que sabe que el probablemente hizo algo para merecer tal trato, en pocas palabras no estaba enfadado con Gareki si no que con el mismo. Ahora mismo no lo podría explicar. La idea de que el pelinegro ya no quisiera hablarle lo entristeció.

-Bien- Nai habla que un tono de voz que Gareki desconoció en el "Acaso Nai está enojado?" Atino a pensar el pelinegro, nunca había visto ni mucho menos escuchado al muchacho enojarse. Nai seguía sin poder dormir sólo podía pensar en que había hecho mal para que Gareki huyera de el, tal vez ya no deseaba estar con Nai o se había aburrido de el. En poco tiempo pequeños los rayos de luz se hacían presentes en la alcoba inundando de luz cada rincón de la misma lo que obligo a Gareki abrir los ojos. Lo primero que hizo fue bajar rápidamente para despertar a Nai pero para su sorpresa este ya estaba despierto con los ojos hinchados y con unas grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos signos de no haber dormido en toda la noche, Gareki no podía evitar sentirse culpable, pensar que es el responsable del estado del menor.

-Nai- Llamó le pelinegro y no obtuvo respuesta. El menor lo miro de reojo y luego se levanto evitando el contacto visual con Gareki lo cual no paso desapercibido por este. Se puso sus tennis y salio de la avitación dejando confundido a Gareki que de inmediato lo siguió por todo el pasillo, sin poder entender porque esa actitud tan repentina de parte del menor.

-Buenos días pequeño Nai- Habló Yogi saludando a Nai con entusiasmo.

-Buenos días Yogi- Respondió con el mismo tono utilizado por el rubio, Gareki rabio un poco ante esto sintiéndose ¿Celoso? Debía ser su imaginación, se reconfortaba a si mismo, sabiendo muy bien que no era "sólo su imaginación."

-Cómo dormiste Nai-Kun?- Volvió a preguntar encaminando al menor al comedor seguido de Gareki que trataba de no ser descubierto ya que quería escuchar lo que hablaban.

-En realidad no muy bien- Su voz decayó al instante de pronunciar aquella oración. Al oír esto el pelinegro se sintió fatal.

-Cuál es la razón?- Continuo el más alto dando palma ditas de ánimo a Nai en la espalda.

-Bueno tuve un mal sueño y no pude volver a dormir- Mentira Nai sabía que estaba mintiendo un poco pero no quería culpar a Gareki por aquello.

-La próxima vez que eso suceda ven a mi habitación, no me molesta, no puedes seguir así. Dormiremos juntos- Sonrió- Y a sí ya no tendrás miedo- Todo lo que el rubio estaba diciendo molestaba a Gareki pero sabía que el había tenido la culpa por no aceptar dormir con Nai cuando era lo que quería si no aceptó fue por vergüenza .. "Dormiremos juntos" era la parte que más molestaba a nuestro joven de cabellos negros.

-Si lo haré, gracias Yogi- Devolvió la sonrisa. Error ahora eso era lo que más molestaba a al que se encontraba escuchando la conversación, Para que aceptar si tenía a Gareki, quien juraba que si eso volvía a pasar aceptaría sin rodeos? Claro estaba que Nai no tenía la intención de volver a pedir ayuda al de 15. En ese momento Gareki entró en la sala con su típica expresión de tranquilidad y se sentó junto al peliblanco tomando el jugo de naranja que contenía el vaso enfrente suyo. De vez en cuando observaba a Nai de reojo.

-Gracias estuvo delicioso ovejitas- El menor les dio una tierna sonrisa a las dos ovejas que se encontraban ahí, se levanto dando las gracias nuevamente pero esta vez a Yogi.

-Ahh yo también termine- Se iba a retirar si no hubiera sido por que Yogi lo detuvo.

-Pero ni siquiera has comido- Replicó el más alto consiguiendo sólo una mirada asesina departe de Gareki que se zafó y corrió tras Nai.

Al tener una considerable distancia con el peliblanco decidió seguirlo hasta la habitación pero sin hablar, caminaba esperando poder llegar para tratar de aclarar si es que eso es lo que debía hacer. Entraron ambos a la habitación y Nai no le dio tiempo de hablar pues se había arrojado a la cama escondiendo su rostro tras las cobijas.


	2. Interrupciones

Parece que me gustas

Capitulo 2: Interrupciones.

-Nai- Llamo Gareki logrando únicamente que el peliblanco se encogiera dentro de las cobijas -Escucha no fue…-

-¡No te quiero escuchar!- Interrumpió el discurso más bien disculpa del muchacho. En todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos no vio tal comportamiento en él, pero tal vez se lo merecía haciéndose el indiferente todo el tiempo con el menor no se podía esperar más, claro que no se lo esperaba tan pronto… ¿Qué pasaría si algún día le dijera a Yogi que lo necesita en lugar de a él? Internamente sabía que odiaría a todo aquel que se atreviera a arrebatarle el cariño de Nai.

-Mira es que yo…- De nuevo no pudo terminar. Nai se levantó estruendosamente con rastros de llanto en sus mejillas tratando de evitar que el pelinegro lo viera por completo.

-No te necesito- La frase le recordó a la primera vez que se la dijo, cuando Karoku le decía a Nai que al estar con Gareki lo estaría involucrando en problemas. El mayor se enfado más ante esto, no permitiría que nadie lo alejara del menor. Sin más abrazo a Nai y lo estrecho junto a él. Tratando de transmitirle lo mucho que lo sentía y cuanto lo apreciaba por otra parte el menor no dejaba de tiritar.

-Nai no me alejare de ti- Al decir esto sintió vergüenza sin embargo no le dio importancia. ¿Qué no lo necesitaba? Qué gran mentira, era tan delicado y débil, necesitaba de Gareki y él de Nai desesperadamente. Apenas y su cuerpo lograba mantener ligeros músculos, ¿Y no lo necesitaba?

-Gareki…- Devolvió el abrazo.

- Yo no quería decirte eso… Yo si te necesito Gareki, necesito a Gareki conmigo- Empezó a sollozar. El pelinegro se separo ligeramente del abrazo y miro a Nai con ternura.

-Yo también te necesito… Porque yo te…- La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Tsukumo detrás de ella. Esto irrito a nuestro joven de ojos azules.

-Nai, Gareki que bueno que los encuentro- Se veía agitada- Bajaremos al pueblo un rato son órdenes de Hirato- Añadió la rubia antes de salir.

Ambos se miraron aun un poco rojos pero a diferencia de Gareki lo rojo de la cara de Nai se debía al llanto. Se separaron y en un instante ya se encontraban afuera. Nadie hablaba ni siquiera se miraban; Todo estaba tan silencioso.

-Wow- Rompió Nai el silencio al ver el hermoso lugar. Había gente por doquier, niños corriendo, grandes estructuras de mármol y otras de madera con figuras talladas en todas sus paredes pareciendo narrar una historia con sus imágenes. Los puestos de hermosos colores llamativos, como una explosión de emociones que se experimentaba sólo cuando uno se siente realmente feliz. Se vendían todo tipo de artículos extravagantes. No sólo Nai se había quedado perplejo por la expresión en el rostro de Gareki se podía deducir que también se encontraba impactado por la hermosura del pueblo pero no solamente por el pueblo también se encontraba embelesado por los bellos gestos que el menor le propinaba.

-No es hermoso Gareki-Kun- Decía Yogi agarrándolo por el hombro, con una sonrisa.

-Si…- Pero el pelinegro no hablaba exactamente del pueblo (Nai)… Seguía observando al menor que estaba caminando delante de ellos.

-¿Qué quieres hacer Nai-Kun?- Preguntaba Tsukumo mientras caminaba con el peliblanco. Sabía acerca de la pelea con Gareki pero no quiso intervenir y mejor hacerle pasar un buen rato.

-Umm- Pensó un poco antes de contestar nuevamente- Pues sería divertido ir a la feria- Su entusiasmo se desbordaba por cada poro de su pequeño cuerpo. Gareki corrió hasta estar caminando junto a Nai dejando a Yogi solo.

-N-Nai…- El menor se volteo para visualizar a un Gareki… ¿Rojo?- ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo?- Asintió y se alejaron un poco de las personas de circus que los acompañaban.

-¿Qué ocurre Gareki?- Pregunto sonando casi como un niño pequeño.

-¿Podemos retomar la plática que teníamos ahora?- El niño lo miro extrañado ¿Qué no esa charla ya había finalizado? pensó.

-Umm… Si- No estaba seguro de que iban a "retomar" pues todo ya había quedado claro… Al menos para Nai.

-Bueno sé que tal vez no es el sitio adecuado… Lo que sí sé es que el momento correcto para decirte que…- Parecía que le caía "un balde de agua fría" (por así decirlo) cuando Yogi llegó quejándose de porque Gareki lo había dejado solo, de que se podrían perder o que alguien les podía hacer daño. ¿Qué había hecho el pobre pelinegro para merecer todo eso? (aparte de robar) le frustraba tanto. Cada vez que intentaba decirle a Nai algo o en este caso alguien lo interrumpía como si trataran de burlarse de él en su propia cara peor a un en la propia confesión.

-En primera creo que usted tiene edad suficiente como para caminar solo por la calle, en segundo imposible que nos perdamos estando ustedes a tan sólo 2 metros de distancia y en tercera en verdad cree que alguien me haría daño… Se defenderme- Espetó con una voz que se centraba en la ira.

-No me hables de "usted" me haces sentir viejo- Chilló Yogi. _Eso me importa un comino_

-Sólo quería decirle algo a Nai- Confeso, el rubio hizo un puchero.

-Bien pues díselo- No se movía esperando que Gareki le dijera a Nai lo que le tenía que decir pero eso no ocurrió, se debía a que lo que estaba a punto de decirle al peliblanco debía ser en privado era cosa de dos nada de tercias.

* * *

_****__**_Me veo obligado a quedarme aquí. Un gran obstáculo me impide seguir (supongo). Ese "gran obstáculo" no es nada más y nada menos que un examen y bien no es cualquier examen si no que uno de admisión… Estoy a punto de pasar a la prepa y volverme viejo. Realmente eso no me importa mucho mientras las ideas sigan llegando a mi cabeza tan fluidamente y bueno claro que en ocasiones tengo "bloqueo de escrito" pero no dura más de una hora en la que decido tomar mi lápiz y una hoja de papel y llegan nuevas ideas como una gran lluvia. ¡Enjoy!**_


	3. A solas

Parece que me gustas

Capitulo 3: A solas

El pelinegro lo miraba con enojo… Pero el rubio parecía no notarlo, lo cual impacientaba a Gareki que tenía ganas de estallar, sólo quería un tiempo a solas con el menor eso era todo.

Salió enojado siguiendo a Tsukumo, Nai miraba a su amigo alejarse sin entender nada pero camino junto a él seguido Yogi que tampoco comprendía la situación.

-Pequeño Nai, ¿qué acaba de pasar?- El rubio tenía la pequeña esperanza de que el menor le resolviera la duda.

-No lo sé…- Y quién lo culpa por no saber… Probablemente se sentía más confundido que Yogi. Por alguna razón esto entristecía a Nai, ¿Se supone que era importante? ¿Y si así era entonces porque no lo había dicho? Tantas preguntas comenzaban a marearlo pareciera que la curiosidad le cobraba de una forma circular (por los mareos).

Por otro lado la cabeza de Gareki era un torbellino (literalmente. ¡Lo era!). Sus pensamientos revueltos ahora todo divagaba por sitios que no debían, ideas que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, ira por un lado, desesperación por otro y celos de Yogi… ¿Por qué el rubio si podía caminar junto a Nai? Él lo conoció primero debía tener cierto derecho (¿cierto?), no le resultaba nada divertido observar como ambos se reían de quien sabe que cosas. Diablos lo único que necesitaba era un poco de tiempo para confesársele y todo terminaría y bueno no podía ser tan difícil pensó en un principio pero si lo era y mucho, sobre todo con las personas de circus pegados a ellos todo el tiempo.

Llegaron a la dichosa feria que no resultaba para nada decepcionante. Todos sus juegos perfectamente distribuidos como si se tratara de un ajedrez bien acomodado, de bellos colores pastel mientras que otros eran brillantes y exagerados, adornos por todo el lugar de formas distintas a un que algunas no tenían sentido (…), gente de todas las edades paseaban asombrados todos excepto uno que se encontraba distraído y fastidiado porque no podía platicar a gusto con cierto peliblanco que lograba sacarle su lado más amable y vulnerable (no nos olvidemos de lo cursi).

-¡Gareki!- Corrió el de ojos carmín dándole una amplia sonrisa- ¿A qué lugar deberíamos ir primero?- Se le ilumino la cara repentinamente al nuestro joven de quince años, ¡por fin! Gritaba internamente esta vez se le confesaría sin ningún contra tiempo o al menos eso esperaba.

-Bueno… ¿Por qué no decides tu?- Si se le declararía sería en un lugar que le gustara a Nai o que hubiera elegido.

-Mmm- Se ponía un dedo en la barbilla en señal de estar pensando un lugar al cual ir con su mejor amigo- A una de esas cosas que giran pero te tienes que meter en cabinas- Recordemos que Nai desconoce variedad de palabras (en este caso sobre "feria").

-¿Te refieres a una rueda de la fortuna?- Las palabras usadas por el menor confundieron al pelinegro impaciente por alejarse la más rápido posible de sus acompañantes.

-Ohh, Gareki-Kun pequeño Nai esa parece una idea fantástica- Decía Yogi acercándose a los dos adolescentes "¿Y este de dónde demonios salió?" Se quejo Gareki, mentalmente queriendo darle un puñetazo en la cara (sensación que ya se volvía necesaria).

-También podría venir Tsukumo-Chan sería más divertido- No podía ser posible ahora hasta Nai arruinaba todo su plan (¿plan?) sin embargo con el resultaba imposible enojarse, pero ya se las ingeniaría para estar con Nai (sin nadie frustrándolo).

-Suena bien- Respondía Tsukumo mientras se integraba a la plática con una pequeña sonrisa.

Caminaron al gran círculo que giraba y giraba mejor conocida como "rueda de la fortuna".

-Deberíamos subir de dos en dos- Sugirió el de cabellos color oscuro con un claro objetivo… Todos asintieron ante la petición- Yo subiré con Nai- Dijo rápidamente esperando no ser muy obvio (lo cual es) a un sabiendo que después de su declaración probablemente tendrá que tratar a Nai de manera… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Más amorosa? Bueno algo así.

-¡Pero yo quería ir con Gareki-Kun!- Protestaba el mayor de todos con una mirada entre enojo y tristeza, al decir el rubio esto el pelinegro busco en la cara de Nai algún gesto de disgusto (celos) el cual no hayo, decepcionándose un poco lo que le hizo pensar que si era aceptado por Nai claro el sería el celoso (posesivo) en la relación pero lo admitía le causaría un poco de alegría ver al peliblanco celoso… Una de las frecuentes escenitas que él hacía desde que se dio cuenta de su amor por el menor.

-Yo quería ir con Nai- Tsukumo sabía exactamente lo que quería hacer Gareki y no desaprovecho la oportunidad para molestar por supuesto que al final dejaría que entraran a la cabina sólo ellos dos también encontraría la manera que Yogi los dejara en paz.

-¡Aagg! Pero yo elegí primero- Hablo completamente infantil como si peleara algún juguete o dulce naturalmente para el adolecente Nai tenía más valor que todo aquello es por eso que debía defenderlo.

-Pero…- Sollozo nuevamente el de ojos morados- No es justo a nosotros no nos diste tiempo- Tsukumo arrastró al mayor de mente menor (¿?) hacía una cabina. Oh si Gareki estaba que saltaba de la alegría (internamente), le sacaba la lengua a Yogi prueba de su victoria.

Entraron el menor y el mayor a la cabina donde se supone Gareki confesaría su amor por ese pequeño niño inocente que siempre lo llamaba con esa voz dulce y de niño que necesitaba de él. Se sentaron por unos segundos se miraron (Gareki vacilaba en decirle) y cuando este agarro el valor…

-Gareki- Llamo Nai dejando sin palabra por unos segundos al que lo observaba atento.

-¿S-si Nai?- Respondió balbuceando notoriamente.

-Es que quiero preguntarte algo- El corazón de nuestro pelinegro latía con fuerza y miles de preguntas agobiaban e inundaban la cabeza del mismo.

-Hazlo- Lo sé, se escucho desesperado porque así es como estaba… ¡Desesperado! Esperar era un martirio total (también para ustedes, supongo, pero valdrá la pena).

-Bueno es que yo sentí raro- Más ansias, muchas más ansias- Cuando Yogi dijo que quería subirse contigo- ¿Celos?- No sabía cómo reaccionar pero me sentí enfadado y deprimido a la vez- ¿Eso era posible?...¿Pero como si Gareki analizo cada semblante del menor? Tal vez algo había pasado desapercibido pero eso no importaba porque Nai le estaba diciendo indirectamente que tenía celos… Celos la palabra sonaba mejor cuando se trataba del peliblanco- ¿Qué quiere decir eso Gareki?- No lo soportaba más se lo iba a decir y después de eso lo besaría.

-Nai…- Se acercó un poco más y más hasta sentir la respiración del otro lo que puso a Nai rojo… Logro que se sonrojara tanto como sus ojos carmín.

* * *

_Bueno en cuanto tuve tiempo (miento abandoné un poco mi tarea jeje) me puse a escribir como loco este capítulo… Lamento el tener que dejarlos en suspenso (bueno no mucho) para leer la mejor parte, la verdad he estado muy atareado y apenas me sobra tiempo para leer fics o salir con mis amigos pero no me gusta dejar algo a medias mucho menos si se trata de un escrito a sí que aquí esta. ¡Enjoy!_


	4. Al diablo con las dudas

Parce que me gustas

Capitulo 4: Al diablo las dudas

-¿S-si?- Balbuceo de pronto sentía un calor que no lo incomodaba, era una sensación extrañamente agradable. Gareki por su parte estaba avergonzado ya que no era el tipo de personas que se enamora fácilmente. Quería confesársele lo más pronto posible pero nada se le ocurría lo cual era extraño… El nunca duda sobre algo. Todo iba mal se estaba arrepintiendo de decir sus sentimientos a el menor… ¿Y si se aleja? Nai a un era "nuevo" en ese tipo de cosas.

-Es un linda vista de todo el parque…- Estúpido se sentía estúpido si a eso le anexamos que se separo bruscamente de Nai. Se encontraba decepcionado, era la primera vez que se había enamorado de una persona y lo tomaba en cerio. Por supuesto que nuestro pelinegro antes ya había tenido novias pero nunca las tomaba en cerio. Nai era la primer persona que realmente le gustaba a un que ni siquiera sabía cómo se interesó en una persona tan infantil e inocente.

-Realmente bonita- Sus mejillas ya no estaban rojas y dejo de balbucear. Poniendo ahora su concentración en la ventanilla de la cabina. Donde se observaban luces tan pequeñas que parecían fuegos artificiales congelados.

-¡Idiota!- El grito del ojiazul espanto un poco al peliblanco que ahora lo miraba confundido.- ¿Por qué eres así?- El menor no sabía que venía esa pregunta ¿Acaso no le gusta cómo es?

-¿Así?- No sabía cómo expresar el ligero dolor que su pecho tenía. Era un ambiente tan amargo.

-Sí, causas reacciones en la gente y no te das cuenta… ¡Idiota!- Gareki se encontraba exasperado, no pensaba bien, tampoco sabía porque había dicho aquello.

-Yo… Lo siento- Era al revés no era él quien se debía disculpar después de todo no tenía la culpa de gustarle al adolescente enfrente suyo. Se enojo con su persona por a ver hecho que Nai se disculpara. Vacilaba tanto en decir sus verdaderos sentimientos todo por culpa de ideas sobre Nai alejándose de él.

-No te disculpes- Murmuro esperando no ser escuchado pero era inútil pues Nai poseía una gran habilidad para escuchar cosas poco audibles. Esa pequeña frase basto para confundir seriamente al menor que ahora no sabía que decir o que pensar sobre todo lo que acababa de pasar.

-No entiendo Gareki- Se acerco al alto para poder verlo a los ojos pero el otro inmediatamente aparto su mirado evadiéndolo por completo. No comprendía el pelinegro había querido subirse con el ¿Para evitarlo? Volvió a sentir un sentimiento llamado enojo que presenciaba por segunda vez.

-¿Qué pasarías si te dijera que me gusta alguien?- Las palabras del adolescente se adherían al cuerpo de Nai como navajas destrozando su pecho… Le dolía estaba seguro que sólo sentía una fuerte amistad con Gareki pero con su reacción se daba cuenta que no era así, le gustaba lo admitía le gustaba mucho no era muy susceptible cuando de "amor" se hablaba pero esta vez era diferente. Si a el ojiazul le gustaba alguien más no podía mostrarse triste debería alegrarse.

-Eso es bueno Gareki- Mostro una sonrisa forzada que era obvia ante Gareki. Estaba feliz de saber que le importaba un poco al peliblanco (¿Poco?), empezaba irritarse de sus propias dudas, para empezar el había sido el que estuvo tratando de declarársele y cuando por fin estaban solos dudaba, no Gareki no podía ser una de esas personas inseguras si quería cuidar de Nai.

-¿Y si te dijera que eres tú?- Por fin lo había dicho (No muy directamente pero lo dijo).

-E-estaría f-fe-feliz- Gareki se puso enfrente de su "amigo", tan cerca que sus respiraciones chocaban al igual que sus narices se rosaban (que es muy distinto a tocarse), de nuevo ese color carmín en las blancas mejillas del de mechones morados pero el pelinegro no estaba mejor pues sus pómulos también estaban coloreados por un bello tono de rosa pálido.

-Bien, porque me gustas- Decía sin rodeos, sin molestas dudas, sin arrepentimientos sólo enfocándose en la mirada que lo volvía loco, que a veces los desesperaba, que lo hacía vulnerable, la que con sólo un gesto podía hacer de este su esclavo (Esto es muy cursi losé, incluso para mí).

-Tú también- Se estremecía levemente tratando de analizar muy bien lo que le había dicho para llevar a cabo su siguiente idea, estando seguro que era correspondido.

-¿En cerio?- Se aseguro nuevamente pero en cierto modo le gustaba que Nai le dijera que también le gustaba aprovechándose un poco de la inexperiencia del otro.

-Si me gustas- Se acercó más y más acorralando al más alto de los dos contra la pared de la cabina, está bien Gareki no se esperaba eso ahora no estaba tan seguro de la inocencia de Nai pero aun así le gustaba y por mucho.

* * *

_Lamento que este capítulo sea tan corto pero tantas cosas en mi cabeza no me dejaban muy abierta mi imaginación lo que podemos llamar "bloqueo" que es temporal en fin creo que me tarde unas dos horas en escribir este poquito pero prometo que en cuanto me despeje un rato subo otro (espero sea más grande que esté), bien me voy a estudiar un poco más. ¡Enjoy! _


	5. Notas

_Realmente lo siento mucho, mi disculpa se debe a que no he podido actualizar el fic, pero en realidad el tiempo me falta y por supuesto quiero escribir pero no puedo por un lado atareado por el otro estoy nervioso, pero el martes subo el quinto capítulo pues ese día termina la semana de evaluaciones. Gracias por entender._


	6. Beso y proposición

Parece que me gustas

Capitulo 5: Beso y proposición.

-Nai…- Se acerco un poco más, observando cada rasgo de la persona enfrente suyo. No sentía la necesidad de hablar demasiado en ese momento las palabras sobraban y estaban demás. Era algo que no podía explicar con facilidad.

Con las mejillas a matizadas tomo las mejillas del peliblanco atrayendo su rostro al suyo, todo era tan lento que el mismo se desesperaba pero tampoco quería apresurar el primer beso del otro ¿Por qué era el primero, no? Y si no era así entonces ¿quién le dio su primer beso? Ahora le interesaba poco pues no es como si él no hubiera besado antes lo único distinto era que este sería su primer beso con un chico.

Por su parte el otro se dejaba llevar ejemplarmente, no protestaba y tampoco hacía preguntas que pudieran incomodarlos. Quería que todas las emociones que se acumulaban rápidamente en su corazón que ahora se encontraba acelerado salieran de una vez. Se acerco más a Gareki de forma "disimulada" estando a menos de dos centímetros de las líneas rosadas en este caso conocidas cono "labios". El mayor noto la impaciencia del otro y si más junto sus labios en un cálido beso. Nai movía sus labios torpemente lo cual causo que Gareki riera un poco durante el beso, no reía por que se burlara, no, el reía triunfalmente pues esa inexperiencia de Nai le decía que no había besado antes por lo tanto le pertenecía a él y a nadie más que a él. Se sentían tan bien estando de esa manera con la otra persona y a un que el peliblanco no tuviera experiencia alguna resultaba un beso realmente placentero, pero el oxigeno les invitaba a parar si de lo contrario no querían caer inconscientes. Gareki se separo de la boca del menor a regañadientes 'maldito oxigeno' maldecía.

-Se sintió bien- Esbozaba felizmente, mirándolo no como otras veces, esta vez Nai lo observaba con un brillo nuevo. Súbitamente abrazo al pelinegro y como era de esperarse este le regreso el gesto.

-Tal vez no lo dije bien con anterioridad pero…- Sus mejillas comenzaban a teñirse nuevamente, no comprendía como Nai hacía que después de un beso se pusiera a un más rojo. Tal vez es porque le diría algo al menor que nunca le había dicho a nadie- Eres la única persona… que realmente me gusta- De pronto algo le hizo cosquillas en el vientre era lo que llamaban estar enamorado se supone, eran terriblemente molestas y buenas ¿Terriblemente agradables?

-¿Le gusto mucho a Gareki?- En verdad ese tal parecía que aun siendo inocente sabía cómo avergonzarlo de sobre manera ¿Qué acaso le gustaba hacerlo repetir una y otra vez?

-Idiota, si te lo estoy diciendo es porque es verdad- Lo miró con determinación-Me gustas tanto, te quiero, te quiero tanto- Repetía desesperadamente rogando que esta vez Nai estuviera satisfecho con la respuesta y no le preguntara de nuevo. Ahora que lo analizaba un poco nunca en el pasado palabras a sí habían salido de su boca, y nunca es un nunca hasta ahora.

-Yo igual te quiero~- Parecía que estaba entonando un coro. Esas simples palabras bastaron para llenar en todos los sentidos a Gareki, todo era nuevo. No se imaginaba que cosas tan simples lograran reconfortarlo tanto, error no era simples todo que viniera de su adorado peliblanco le hacía feliz y no sólo ahora, todo el tiempo desde que se conocieron.

Esta vez Nai fue quien beso a Gareki de una manera un poco más pasional antes de separarse de nuevo para encontrarse con el rostro colorado de su "amigo". Oh Dios era tan tímido que ni el mismo se creía que todo eso había pasado pero no era nada que le resultara desagradable o de lo que se arrepintiera (después de todo lo había guardado por mucho tiempo). A su parecer sólo restaba una cosa por hacer pero no lo preguntaría hasta llegar a casa o a lo que llamaban casa (¿?), lo único que ahora pedía es que Nai no fuese a entender y tuviera que explicárselo porque sería demasiado embarazoso.

-Esta cosa ya esta parando, bajemos Nai- Pidió con cierta amabilidad que desconocía ¿existía? Se cuestionó. Sin esperar respuesta por parte del otro lo tomo del brazo y salieron como alma que lleva el diablo al parecer Gareki realmente quería decirle aquello a Nai claro sólo preocupándose por la respuesta contraria. Era peor de lo que imaginaba, las ansias lo engullían cruelmente y la impaciencia le acortaba un poco la respiración. Qué raro le resultaba estar enamorado realmente de alguien.

-Hola – Saludo Tsukumo mirando comprometedoramente a los dos jóvenes, espantando un poco al mayor ¿Ella sabía algo? No pudo evitar hacerse esa pregunta, bah que importara que lo supiera todo el mundo no es como si fuera un pecado amar a alguien.

-Hola Tsukumo-chan- El menor fue el primero en corresponder el saludo de la rubia- Adivina Gareki y yo…- Demonios pensó el pelinegro tapándole la boca antes de que dijera todo… ¡Todo literalmente! (:D) Bueno antes de que lo hicieran formal y después de eso se lo podría contar a quién se le pegara en gana pero ahora no lo habían formalizado por lo que no quiso apresurar nada sin antes decir abiertamente que eran pareja (La palabra "novios" se hace un poco bochornosa…)- Hmmphpm- Balbuceo por aquella mano intrusa que tapaba sus labios deseosos de contar lo ocurrido a su amiga.

-Nos divertimos mucho- Completo rápidamente esperando no parecer demasiado obvio (está más que claro que si).

'Siempre tan tímido' Se decía Tsukumo por los adentros.

-Sí, mucho- Decía al fin Nai soltándose del agarre de Gareki, a un que para ser honestos le desconcertaba un poco la actitud del otro pues hace unos instantes se habían confesado y posteriormente besado, le confundía el hecho de que no quisiera gritarlo al mundo entero como él deseaba hacerlo en eso momentos ¿Le avergonzaba? No tendría porque no es como si fuera tan malo lo que pasó pero lo aclararía llegando a la nave de circus por el momento no mencionaría nada y lo platicaría más tarde.

-Yo no lo disfrute- Comento frustrado Yogi que sostenía una bolsa de papel en sus manos- Al parecer tantas vueltas me marearon- Entonces esa bolsa tenía… Aggh mejor no imaginarlo.

-Tira esa bolsa- Regaño Gareki. El mayor de todos obedeció y la tiro en un basurero.

-Se hace tarde mejor volvamos a la nave- Era como si la rubia leyera los pensamientos de Gareki y supiera lo mucho que le urgía llegar. A sí que sin protestas por parte de nadie se dirigieron al vehículo (si es que así se le podía llamar). Nai veía de reojo al ojiazul con curiosidad y confusión.

Al entrar todos dijeron la palabra clave a las ovejas "estoy de vuelta" y pasaron sin contratiempo alguno, cada quien a su respectiva habitación. El camino al cuarto era silencioso e incomodo para ambos inseguros de lo que haría una vez llegando. Nai imagina besar de nuevo a Gareki pero éste no tenia lo mismo en mente bueno si lo besaría pero antes tenía otros planes mucho mejores a perspectiva propia.

Cruzando la puerta el pelinegro tiro del ojicarmín haciendo que se sentara en su regazo mientras atraían su talle sutilmente al cuerpo mayor. Involuntariamente Gareki beso la mejilla robándole un hermoso sonrojo. Junto sus frentes y lo miro directamente sin reparos ladeo un poco la cabeza como dando a entender que no dijera nada hasta que el terminara de hablar, lo que parecía que había entendido perfectamente puesto que no pronuncio palabra en un buen rato.

-Nai yo quiero ir más allá de la amistad contigo, siéndote sincero nunca pensé en la posibilidad de enamorarme de tu persona pero sin embargo hay algo en ti que no me impide parar de sentir todo esto, los insectos en el vientre (quizá se refiere a las mariposas…) los sonrojos repentinos al verte cuando haces algo estúpido o adorable porque todo tu eres adorable, los celos cuando estas con Yogi o Tsukumo peor si es Karoku con quien te has emparentado más. Los deseos de tratarte como algo más que mi amigo, la necesidad de estar junto a ti y no separarme, los impulsos que a veces siento por besarte.- Nai se acerco peligrosamente a la boca de Gareki.

-Pues hazlo- No lo podía creer la voz de Nai había sonado ¿sensual?

-Idiota no he terminado, no me interrumpas- Y continuo no antes de probar (y saborear) los dulces labios que lo invitaban a tomarlos para siempre- En lo feo que siento en pensar cosas como que algún día me abandonaras, los balbuceos cuando dices algo vergonzoso como un "te quiero". Por eso decidí que yo no me quiero alejar de Nai, no sé si tu no de mi pero por eso haré la siguiente pregunta… ¿Nai quieres ser mi novio?- Lo había dicho, todo lo guardado lo saco de una vez y sus sentimientos los plasmo en una sola pregunta.

-Si quiero Gareki, soy feliz a tu lado muy feliz realmente me gustas- Se podía decir que ahora todo sería distinto de una manera gustosa para la nueva pareja. Por inercia juntaron sus labios en un beso apurado cayendo en la cama, al separarse se miraron con ternura.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?- Pregunto avergonzado recibiendo como respuesta un beso en la mejilla. Se cubrieron con cobijas y durmieron abrazados.

* * *

_Bueno lo subí un poco tarde pero lo subí, perdón si este capítulo es muy cursi pero me pareció divertido, bueno les anunciaré que sólo faltan dos capítulos más para que esta historia concluya en parte estoy feliz pero me causa un poco de nostalgia el saber que terminara (sensación extraña jaja). Espero que les guste. Cambiando de tema me fue muy bien en la semana de evaluaciones gracias a todos los que me apoyaron en eso. Espero actualizar el viernes ya que ese día lo tengo libre (se supone) sin más me despido esperando que tengan buen día (noche, tarde, madrugada). ¡Enjoy!_


	7. Primera cita

Parece que me gustas

Capítulo 6: Primera cita (parte 1).

Había pasado una semana desde que habían empezado una relación sentimental y hoy era el día en que Gareki pediría a Nai una cita. Se sentía nervioso y no es que sea tímido pero con Nai todo era distinto era tan frágil y al mismo tiempo deslumbrante. Más que nervioso estaba ansioso por preguntarle a su novio a un que sabía la respuesta.

-Gareki la cena esta lista- Decía el peliblanco caminando hacía la cama del mayor con una oveja en brazos al verlo así tan adorable se sonrojo ¿Cómo una persona tan inocente podía ser su pareja? Sin duda nunca lo habría imaginado. Cuando noto que el menor asomaba su cabeza le robo un beso que Nai por supuesto correspondió pero se separo casi de inmediato debido a la falta de oxigeno.

-Ahora voy pero te quiero preguntar algo después de la cena- El peliblanco mostro cara de no entender pero aun así asintió con un poco de desconfianza. Últimamente Gareki estaba más misterioso que de costumbre. Bajó rápidamente de la litera tomo a Nai del brazo y caminaron hasta llegar al comedor donde tomaron asiento uno al lado del otro al parecer todos sabían de la relación de los menores; Tsukumo se alegro y Yogi no estaba muy feliz que digamos pero con un par de días se termino resignando.

Todo parecía ir normal. Todos comiendo y charlando agradablemente. Gareki no había mencionado nada de nada mantenía sus ojos en la comida pensando en tantas y a la vez nada de cosas, en algún momento se perdió el mismo.

-Jeje ya termine, estuvo delicioso ovejitas- De pronto el mundo en el que se encontraba sumergido desapareció, estaba celoso de que esas palabras hacía las ovejas él quería ser el portador de ellas sin embargo el nunca en la vida había cocinado por lo tanto jamás oiría a Nai decirle "gracias, Gareki, estuvo delicioso". Cuando se dispuso a ver a Nai y conversar observo que este ya no estaba y no sólo él también todas las demás personas de circus se había retirado quedando el solo en el comedor tratando de entender cómo es que todos se fueran sin si quiera el notarlo, todo era culpa de Nai por tenerlo en ese estado pero sólo era una escusa que se alejaba de la realidad.

El pelinegro se levanto de su asiento y se encaminaba al cuarto que compartía con su novio desde que llegaron a la nave (claro hasta hace una semana todavía eran amigos).

Sus ojos brillaron al ver a su peliblanco jugando con una oveja se veía tan tranquilo y parecía divertirse con lo que hacía, riendo dulcemente. El mayor abrazo a Nai por la espalda y este automáticamente dejo de jugar, estaba apenado de que Gareki lo hubiera visto pues se veía demasiado infantil jugando de esa manera con la oveja.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?- Nai de inmediato volteo para ver como los labios de Gareki se acercaban a él, ni se inmuto y se besaron un corto tiempo.

-Si- Sentía que le faltaba aire.

-Bueno es que quiero que salgas conmigo…- Unos grandes signos de interrogación se formaron arriba de la cabeza de Nai.

-¿Qué no ya estamos saliendo?- Dios era tan inocente y torpe para ese tipo de cosas, Gareki cayó al suelo… Literalmente.

-Hablo de tener una cita- El peliblanco rio nerviosamente, no tenía idea de lo que eso significaba 'cita' se repetía una y otra vez para ver si mágicamente aparecía su significado lo cual no paso. Su novio se dio cuenta de esto pero quién lo podía culpar pues esta había pasado la mayor parte de su vida con Karoku y posiblemente él nunca le explico sobre citas y esas cosas.- Una cita es cuando sales con tu…- Trago grueso- Novio o novia y pasean, comen o…- Lo último no lo podía mencionar mucho menos a Nai. El menor se quedo esperando que completara la frase.

-¿O?-

-Nada… Estaba pensando en otra cosa- Se puso nervioso sabía que el ojicarmín seguiría preguntando.

-¿Cómo qué?- Y bueno Gareki no se equivoco, conocía a Nai muy bien.

-¿Tendrás una cita conmigo, Nai?- Lo mejor era cambiar el tema, el menor era muy distraído.

* * *

_Bueno sé que este es el capítulo más corto que he subido pero él tiempo es lo que me falta._

_Me gustan mucho sus reviews y a petición de uno voy a alargar un poco más la historia. Por ejemplo el capítulo 6 constara de tres partes y habrá un epílogo creo que eso basta ¿no? _

_No he actualizado con frecuencia y eso me enoja conmigo pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo para seguir un rimo, me propongo subir la siguiente parte el miércoles, bueno hasta entonces y gracias los quiero a todos (: me sirven de mucho sus comentarios les estoy muy agradecido. ¡Enjoy! _


	8. Primera cita parte 2

Primera cita (parte 2)

-Si…- De cierta forma el que Nai dijera eso era tan reconfortante.

-Pero escucha bien Nai, debes arreglarte ¿entiendes?- El de ojos carmín asintió mientras miraba atento a Gareki.- Iremos mañana en la tarde.

Sería su primera cita, nunca tuvo una; pero sabía que sería divertido sobre todo si estaba con el mayor, sin gente de circus, claro, ellos eran sus amigos pero esto era más intimo, algo en lo que ellos no podían intervenir y eso le quedaba más que claro además cuando Yogi estaba muy cerca del azabache sentía celos, sí, como lo oyeron, celos. Era una sensación que lo traicionaba porque no era "normal" en él, porque era extraño sin embargo era libre de celar a su novio pero no quería que su pelinegro se diera cuenta. Quería tener una cita con Gareki, ellos dos solos sin nadie que los vigile o alguien que le haga sentir celos, sería perfecto (supongo).

Gareki le guiñó un ojo a Nai de manera juguetona y salió de la habitación. Nai se sentía feliz, no tenía experiencia en las citas pero estaba seguro de que sería un gran día, mañana, mañana iría con Gareki a algún lugar y podrían caminar por los bazares esta vez como algo más que amigos, probablemente se tomarían de las manos eso le gustaba a Nai porque sentía la calidez del pelinegro y su cercanía por supuesto.

Se tiro encima de su cama arropándose mientras esperaba con ansias que llegara la tarde del día siguiente (y bueno quién no estaría impaciente por algo así) y de la nada comenzó a girar en su cama con emoción, no sabía cómo contener lo que en ese momento sentía pero tampoco es que quisiera era la sensación más bonita que hasta el momento había experimentado pero por más que girara todo seguía ahí, conteniéndose en su pecho, todo era tan nuevo. Después de mucho rato se quedo totalmente dormido. Gareki entró y miró como el peliblanco dormía plácidamente, decidió dejarlo así y subió a su cama (recuerden que duermen en una litera).

Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y ni siquiera sabía cuando esta se había colado en sus labios sólo sabía que era culpa de Nai él que tuviera esa sonrisa.

Al día siguiente el primero en levantarse fue el ojicarmín, como de costumbre, esta vez no despertó a Gareki y se dirigió al comedor donde se encontró a Yogi que se veía un poco deprimido, lo cual preocupo a Nai, no importaba cuantos celos le diera cuando se acercaba a Gareki él quería a Yogi y eso no cambiaba a pesar de esto.

-¿Pasa algo malo Yogi?- Pregunto con su voz amable habitual, mientras sonreía, por que sí algo le había enseñado Karoku era que cuando alguien le sonríe a una persona triste mejora o reconforta un poco su ánimo y esa la razón por la que Nai sonreía casi todo el tiempo a un que no estuvieran tristes sólo para asegurarse que no lo estuvieran (tan tierno, como siempre).

Yogi lo miró de reojo y volvió a hundir su cabeza en sus brazos.

-Nada- Respondió el rubio.

-Yogi no es así- Frunció un poco el seño al ver la reacción del mayor, que normalmente era entusiasta y optimista en todo incluso más que Nai, por lo qué era raro verlo en ese estado de ánimo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Usó el mismo tono desganado de antes y se sentó correctamente para ver directamente al peliblanco a los ojos.

-Hay algo raro en tu voz…- Hablo por lo bajo y confundido por la mirada que le daba el mayor, esto no estaba bien.

-¿Enserio? Creo que se escucha igual- "¿Creo?" ¿Qué había sido eso? A caso estaba tratando de imitar su voz de antes, era un hecho ahora que Yogi estaba distinto y por encima de todo él estaba mintiendo… ¡Mintiendo!

-No, no suena igual, Yogi por favor dime que te sucede- Pidió Nai un poco desesperado, odiaba no poder ser de utilidad a sus amigos.

-Si te digo porque estoy así te lastimaría y yo no quiero eso Nai-chan- Ahora todo era más confuso que antes ¿Qué podría decir Yogi que lastimara a Nai? En ese momento el peliblanco comenzaba a dudar si en verdad quería saber lo que le ocurría al rubio, tal vez era mejor que no lo supiera, tal vez sería mejor si no preguntara más, tal vez , sí, tal vez pero quería, no, tenía que ayudar a Yogi, se lo debía, sin importar qué.

-No creo que me lastime, dime qué te pasa Yogi- Le dijo tiernamente, sorprendiendo a Yogi pues él esperaba que no siguiera preguntando.

-Bueno es que yo… estoy… estoy muy celoso de Nai-chan- Le dijo mirándolo con un poco de rabia y dolor en los ojos – Por qué Nai-chan tiene el amor de Gareki-kun y a un que yo no lo quiera eso me duele, me duele mucho- Unas lagrimas amenazaban con desbordarse y de eso se dio cuenta el menor, su pecho se reprimía, después de todo le dolía ver sufrir a Yogi.

-Lo siento…- No sabía que más decir él creía que todos estaban felices de que fueran novios pero al parecer no era del todo cierto por qué alguien sufría con eso.

-No tienes que disculparte, yo no lo dije para que te disculparas… Yo no quería mentirte, yo no quería mentirme- El rubio comenzó a llorar, se sentía culpable (¿Y cómo no?)y enfadado con él mismo.

-Gareki también te quiere- Nai abrazo a Yogi tratando de consolarlo.

-Gracias Nai-chan- Decía tratando de no llorar más.

-Yogi, yo amo mucho a Gareki pero no puedo soportarte verte así, puedo ayudarte para que Gareki te- te… vea más que… un amigo- Con toda esa frase se le rompía el corazón, casi era insoportable, amaba mucho a Gareki y por lo mismo lo dejaría ir si era más feliz con Yogi, si este le respondía 'si' rompería con Gareki, oh Dios, todo era tan doloroso. No quería ser un estorbo y mucho menos hacer que Yogi sufriera. Todavía no sabía que sucedería si rompía con él. Lo único que sabía es que no podría soportarlo, pero sería un egoísta si no le diera una oportunidad a Yogi ('¡No, Nai se egoísta!' Apuesto a que dicen esto también, a mí no me engañan xD)

* * *

_Bueno perdonen por la demora y la incertidumbre del capítulo pero no podía evitarlo, y bueno no se preocupen este fic será completado a pesar de que yo sea un irresponsable, así que no tienen que preocuparse por ello, al principio mencione que no me gusta dejar a medias un escrito y no mentí cuando lo escribí (es muy cierto). Gracias por los que se preocupan por las actualizaciones (por cierto no muy frecuente fic, en cuanto a actualizaciones D:) pero bueno creo que decir que no me alcanzo el tiempo ya es un "escusa" muy frecuente en mí pero es verdad… lo juro, culpen a mis maestros y a mis amigos (un poco a mí, háganlo lo merezco) me despido, no olviden que los amo a todos :3. En fin nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. ¡Enjoy! _


	9. Antes de la despedida

_Oh Dios un capítulo más para que termine este fic (más el epílogo). Ya tengo el capítulo sólo unos pequeños detalles me tienen descontento lo subiré en cuanto los arregle, probablemente este lunes ya que es mi cumpleaños :') (17/06/13) será un auto regalo xD. Sobre el epílogo no prometo nada, tal vez lo suba la próxima semana. __Sus reviews me sirven de mucho. Cualquier crítica es aceptable._

_No olviden que los quiero a todos, gracias por todo, esto es como una despedida del fic, creí que no tendría mucho éxito escribiendo un fic de esta pareja pero me impulsa más continuarlo gracias a que ustedes me demostraron lo contrarío (aun sin críticas lo continuaría) Espero que hasta ahora les guste esta historia. Hasta pronto.¡Enjoy!_

_Con amor a todos._

_Edgar Oliver J. Alarcón._


	10. Primera cita: Parte tres

Creo que me gustas.

Primera cita: Parte tres.

-Eso no es correcto Nai-chan, si tu lo amas tanto no deberías dejarlo ir. Debes luchar por el- Decía Yogi calmando se un poco y sonriendo un poco.

Era cierto Nai debía luchar por Gareki, no podía dejar que lo suyo acabara así como así. El sufriría incluso podía traer sufrimiento a el oji-azul y no podría soportar eso.

-Pero Yogi tu…-

-Yo sólo te lo dije para no mentirte pero ya estoy mejor, encontraré una buena persona para mi, tu ya encontraste la tuya y no la debes abandonar- Esta vez sonrió con lo hacía siempre, sus ojos brillaban como habitualmente lo hacían con una nueva idea para su futuro, todo aquello había si do sincero. Todo esto tranquilizo a Nai y lo hacía sentir menos culpable.

-Gracias, Yogi- El menor abrazo a Yogi esté correspondió el abrazo.

-¿Por qué me das las gracias Nai?- El mayor se separo un poco de Nai para mirarlo con confusión en la mirada.

-Porque sin ti no podría darme cuenta lo valioso que es Gareki para mi- Sonrió de nuevo.

-De nada- Devolvió el gesto.

Ambos se separaron y volvieron a prestar atención a los alimentos olvidados, degustándolos con una sonrisa, sabían mejor.

-¡Nai!- Se escucho un grito que provenía del pasillo, Yogi y Nai voltearon para ver la figura de Gareki mal humorado, con el cabellos desordenado y descalzo.- ¿Nai por qué no me despertaste?- Pregunto el joven molesto.

-¿Eh? Bueno es que te veías tan tranquilo que yo no quise levantarte- El enojo de su novio acabo con esa frase, Gareki se enterneció con aquella explicación, enojarse con Nai últimamente se le hacía imposible.

-En fin ya no importa, arréglate Nai, nos iremos en una hora- El peliblanco asintió mientras Gareki tomaba asiento al lado suyo y empezaba a comer. Cuando todos terminaron cada quién se retiraba a hacer sus cosas.

Nai entró en la habitación que compartía y comenzó a elegir ropa para ponerse, no sabía cómo debía lucir exactamente en una cita así que opto por ponerse algo que era ligero para que no le diera mucho calor ya que era varano y los quemantes rayos del sol daban por toda la ciudad, se coloco sus tenis color blanco, ya estaba listo, bueno casi porque se cepillo su cabello que estaba una poco desordenado, salió de la habitación y paso él tiempo con Tsukumo.

Por su parte Gareki estaba desesperado, no sabía que ponerse, quería lucir algo sencillo pero que impactara a Nai, pero nada lo convencía, nada era lo suficientemente bueno para Gareki lo cual lo desquiciaba más de lo normal. Finalmente se puso su ropa de costumbre pero esta vez con una gabardina color rojo y unas botas negras debajo de las rodillas, además de sus lentes de combate en la frente, estaba contento con su imagen y ya era hora de ir a su cita con Nai. Busco al ojicarmín encontrándolo en compañía de Tsukumo.

-Nai ya nos vamos- Demando el mayor. Nai se despidió de la rubia y desapareció con Gareki.

Los dos iban caminando mientras hablaban alegremente, se tomaron de las manos como a Nai le gustaba, por algún motivo se sentí mejor cuando estaban solos, era como si fuera diferente como si la compañía mutua fuera todo lo que necesitaran.

Se detuvieron en un restaurante sencillo y se adentraron. Era un bello lugar, con luces que adornaban cada pared, gente comiendo y parejas compartiendo sus alimentos, meseros atendiendo a los clientes amablemente, llevando comida a cada mesa, personas pagando su cuenta mientras salen satisfechos del restaurante, un bellos lugar sin duda alguna.

Tomaron asiento y conversaron agradablemente, no prestándole atención a su alrededor, sólo era ellos y nada más que eso.

Nai se manchaba constantemente la cara de comida, era algo digno de que burlarse según el pelinegro que le acompañaba a lo que Nai hacía pucheros en protesta sólo causando más risa por parte de Gareki.

Iban cuando tranquilamente cuando se escucho un grito, Gareki volteo y miro a su novio que estaba siendo atacado cariñosamente por un perro, como la primera vez que lo conoció y trataban de huir de las autoridades disfrazando se en el festival de Circus pero desgraciadamente un perro también ataco a él peliblanco. Frunció el seño pero después soltó una carcajada al ver que Nai luchaba inútilmente.

-Nai jaja, eres más débil que un perro jaja- En ese punto Gareki ya había auxiliado al pequeño niño que estaba ahora sucio debido al sueño.

-Yo no me lo podía quitar- Se defendió con un mohín.

-Claro, de todos modos eres un niji- Decía sin prestar atención mínima al muchacho quejumbroso.

-Pero tengo un cuerpo como el tuyo- Decía mientras se miraba a sí mismo con una mirada inocente.

-Sólo que un poco… más delicado- Nai enrojeció mientras se seguía viendo, no quería apartar la mirada se sí, había demasiado calor y estaba avergonzado. Gareki por su parte no podía creer lo que veía, por primera vez veía a Nai avergonzado evitando la mirada del mayo, se sentía como un sueño pero él quería que sus ojos se posaran en él. –Pero no está mal- Río por lo bajo olvidando que Nai tiene un gran sentido del oído, ahora el avergonzado era él recordando éste detalle 'idiota' se repetía en su mente como si la palabra lo golpeara o algo así.

-Tampoco el tuyo- Argumento con su habitual ingenuidad. Gareki dio un respingo al borde de desmayarse.

-O-oye, oye Nai deja de decir eso… es raro.- Dio un codazo a su novio y éste rio levemente.

-Se va a poner a llover- Observo Nai mirando al cielo.

-Va a ser interesante- Hablaba para sí, con una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro.

-Vamos a la nave de Circus- Le sonrió Nai.

-Yo… Quiero ver algo antes, está cerca a sí que no tardaremos mucho- Tomo la mano del peliblanco y comenzó a caminar sin mirar a su novio que tenía múltiples signos interrogación arriba de cabeza.

-¿Es muy importante para Gareki?- Pregunto todavía sujetando al mayor que no lo miraba y por lo visto tampoco respondía con palabras porque lo único que hizo fue asentir muy rápido.

Los lentos pasos se transformaron en un rápido correr, casi como si fuera urgente. Cuando repentinamente se detuvieron repentinamente.

-Aquí es- Dijo agitado y con un poco de sudor en la frente. Nai examino su alrededor algo en él le parecía familiar de cierto modo, era un cuarto sin puerta con huecos en las paredes, una bonita vista a pesar de lo escondido que estaba el sitio. Y recordó finalmente esté era el sitio sonde Gareki y él se habían refugiado después de conocerse. En donde él había sido cuidado por el que ahora era su novio.

-Gareki esto es…- Cayó al suelo con los labios del otro pegados a su boca en un amistoso beso. Las gotas de agua comenzaban a descender y a crear una hermosa lluvia.

Nai no se resistía a un que estuviera bajo Gareki y éste estuviera sujetando sus manos contra el pavimento.

El sonido de la lluvia era más que agradable.

Cuando logro deshacerse del agarre del mayor, enredo sus brazos en el cuello ajeno, profundizando el afectuoso acto de cariño.

A pesar de llover no estaba para nada nublado y los rayos de luz entraban por los orificios del cuarto y por el hueco donde se supone debe haber una puerta.

Después de un tiempo se separaron sin aliento.

-Te amo Gareki-¿Nai conocía esa palabra? ¿Se la dijo a él y sólo a él? Su cara se mostro roja delante del de ojos carmesí.

-También amo al estúpido Niji- Y volvieron a besarse, sin apuro (Nai seguía debajo de Gareki). Olvidando que tenían que regresar a la nave

Fin.

* * *

_Gracias a todos y perdonen mis constantes ausencias, supongo que también les doy gracias a su paciencia. No fueron muy buenos días por eso deje de escribir por un tiempo, simplemente no podía subirlo, no porque no lo tuviera, las ganas no me entraban, lo siento pero esto al fin tiene un fin (oo' eso sonó extraño) espero no los haya decepcionado, estoy muy feliz de terminarlos y de que personas como ustedes lo hayan leído._

**esmeraldaxx200**: _Gracias por tus reviews, no sabes cuanto me sirvieron._

**Franniy**: _Me agrada saber que te gusto la historia :D._

: _Perdón por la tardanza jaja y gracias._

**shiro24kuro**: _Tus comentarios enserio me gustan y mi ego sube._

**G-Dragon-sama**: _Gracias por hacerme hacer más capítulos y por leer esto._

**ittoki-kun**: _He leído tus fics y también me encantan pero espero y termines el de 'entrenamiento y búsqueda estilo vongola' sería grandioso._

**laawwr**:_ Perdona toda la intriga y gracias por leer._

**PrussiaReTurns**: _Me encanto tu comentario del capítulo 9, me alegro mucho eres la primera que me dice algo así. Edgar está feliz con esto (:_

**Destraik**: _Me hiciste poner la continuación, gracias por subir mis ánimos y poder subirlo._

**Ally-kun**: _Me agradas y gracias por enamorarte del Fic es un gusto complacer gente como usted, le prometo poner mi empeño para escribir uno lemmon, espero que sea de su gusto el final Ally-kun (: tiene mi cariño absoluto :P_

**Konynya**:_ Gracias, adoro cuando me dicen que escribo bien, me esforzare, lo juro (':_

**LovelyHaruki-Chan**: _A ti te debo mucho, gracias por ser una de las primeras en mantener una conversación, en serio te debo mucho._

**kotoko-kurosaki**: _Mi tercer review y debo admitir que usted me impulso a escribir más._

**fantasy. **:_ Gracias por leerlo, me sentí también con su comentario ya que fue el primero fue una sensación tan agradable._

_Me falto gente como los Anons pero ya les agradeceré en el epílogo._

_Con esto ya estoy más que satisfecho._

_Gracias a todos de Edgar, los quiero (':_

_¡Enjoy!_


End file.
